Here we go again
by kittykealx3
Summary: Lillian Truscott Moved from New Jersey, to California. Now shes at a new school. She meets a guy who is the most popular, she gets turned off by him. Now he will do anything to have her. What if one day she gives in? R&R story is better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Hmm, first chapter finally up ;**

**R&R**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Hannah Montana, fools**.

"Lillian Ann Truscott, get your ass down here now!" Mrs. Truscott Yelled from the bottom of the stairs trying to get her daughter up for her first day at a new school.

Lilly tried to hit her alarm, thinking it was the noise that was waking her up, but no..it was her mother. She wish she could hit her mom. She never had a good relationship with her mom ever since her dad died, and making her start a new school (Malibu High) just made the situation so much worse. She got out of bed and went to go look for an outfit.

She finally decided on an outfit, she didn't want to dress totally boyish because then it would give her mom a reason to bicker at her. Her mom didn't like any of her outfits so no matter what she picked her mom was going to hate it.

She picked out an outfit, which contained a pair of blue and white plaid short shorts, but not too short. It was still summer according to her, so she didn't really care what her mom said this time. She wore a plain white shirt and a tight jacket that was the same shade of blue as her shorts had on. She slid into her white flip flops.

She brushed her hair out. It came down to her shoulders she got it cut over the summer. She ran her fingers down her hair making sure it was straight enough. After that she applied a small amount of blush and eyeliner and headed downstairs.

Lillys Pov 

"Honey, I made some pancakes why don't you have a seat and eat some, it will calm your nerves down" She said sweetly, with that fake smile of hers, I hated that.

"Im not hungry and I will be late for the bus" I said, trying not to make eye contact with her.

I walked out the door before she could respond. I stood at the corner waiting for my bus.

It was 6:15 and that's when the bus is supposed to arrive, Maybe it forgot me and I wont have to go to school after all. I thought to myself smiling.

All of the sudden something interrupted my thoughts when a big yellow vehicale pulled up right infront of my face. I jumped a little. The big doors opened. I looked up wanting to run away, I was so scared, and nervous.

Maybe I should of ate those pancakes afterall.

When I stepped on the bus there were about 25 people. Boys girls, blacks, whites, Asians all different sorts. I was surprised.

I took a seat next to a girl, She had long auburn curly hair, with glasses. It looked like she wasn't liked at this school.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I said eyeing her, waiting nervously for a response.

Her face expression was shocked, like she never sat next to anyone before. I guess she WASN'T liked at school.

"Yeah, uhm, sure… Im Sarah" She said and threw her hand at me.

"Oh hi, im Lilly" I said with an awkward expression on my face and shook her hand uncomfortably.

I looked around, no one really impressed me, except for that dark brunette, he had shaggy hair, almost like a bowl hair cut, with flaps on the side, he was deffinatly cute. I was kinda..attracted to him.

"Turn up the radio" The brunette said Standing on one of the bus seats.

"Sit down Mr. Oken" Said the bus driver looking through the re view mirror.

He knew his Last name? Wow, I guess he got in trouble a lot.

He refused to sit down.

Scratch that, I wasn't attracted to him.

"Mr. Oken , don't make me stop this bus" He said, getting annoyed.

"Go ahead stop it, then I will be late for advisory." He said still standing up looking at him.

"And so will everyone else, Mr. Oken, now sit" There were chants and cheers going around the bus, I guess none of them were inquisitive learners.

'Mr oken' as they call him, was high fiving everyone. As I assumed, he was a popular jerk.

"Who is that kid?" I asked Sarah, she was biting her nails which I got a little weirded out by.

"Oh, him? That's Oliver Oken the most popular guy in the school, apparently the hottest too, But im not too fond of him.

"Ah, well he's making a complete fool out of himself" I said looking back at him, now he was jumping from seat to seat.

Finally the bus driver gave up and started driving, we arrived at school kinda late.

I stepped off the bus and walked into school, I was one of the last off the bus so everyone was already in the school.

I grabbed my piece of paper with my locker combination and looked for it, Oh god..just my luck my locker was right next to where Oliver and his 'crew' were hanging out, there were about 10 of them. "Just kill me now, please?" I whispered to my self as I walked over trying not to make a fool out of myself.

"Hey cutie" someone said, I just ignored them, none of them were really hott, except for Oliver. God what am I saying?

Right after I punched in the first number Oliver came over and trapped me with his body. I took in his scent, he smelled so good. But his personilaty just made me less attracted to him. He winked and finally started speaking as I got my locker open.

"Hey sexy, whats up? I'm-"

I cut him off. "Oliver Oken?"

He looked surprised and smiled cockily. "Oh well, hmm I guess you do know me, maybe we can get to know eachother a little better?" And Grabbed my waist and I turned around.

"No! I don't know you, oh wait, yes I do weren't you the guy making a fool out of themself on the bus?" I said grinning.

"Well-I uh…" He started choking.

"Ah, goodbye now. I believe embaressment is just another word to hide your low self asteem" I said looking back at him he had this look as if he were about to cry. I didn't feel sorry.

"Jerk" I said to myself as I walked off, hoping he'd hear me.

**Well, what do you think? Im still working on the next chapter, so uh yeah :D**

**Pretty excited. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-thanks for the reviews. I already know how this one is going to go.**

**I was going to update earlyer just I didnt have acess to the computer. Oh well heres chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER I do NOT own HANNAH MONTANA.**

"Mom, I'm Home!" I shouted as I set down my backpack. Within seconds my mom comes out with her apron on and that fake smile of hers and had her arms wide open. Did she expect me to hug her? God, she just wont leave me alone, will she?

"Awh honey, how was your first day of school?" She asked sympathetically, wrapping her arms around me.

I didnt hug back, I didnt even flinch she must have sucked in too much air duster today. She normally never acts like this, I guess she feels bad for making me move and starting a new school. Good she should feel bad, she finally came to her sences.

I shurgged "Fine, I guess" I didnt make eye contact her, when she finally released me I grabbed my backpack and headed upstairs.

"Oh, dont forget your grandma is coming over for dinner tonight!" I groaned and stomped up the steps. She just couldnt make my life any worse.

I slammed my door and threw my backpack. All I wanted to do was relax and listen to my music. I turned on the music. I blared it. The song "Do you feel" by the rocket summer. Which was great because thats how I was feeling. I started bopping my head and singing. I was bored so I decided to sign on MSN to see if any of my old friends were on.

No, no one was on at all, I siged and turned down my music.

I heard my doorbell ring, oh great my grandma was here. I walked downstairs but what I saw was a brunette with curley hair about my height, she also looked my age. But what was she doing here?

I open the door, "Uhm hello?"

"Hi! I'm here to collect money fort he newspaper" She smiled and stood there like she was getting ready to attack me.

I was confused. "Uh, what? Were new hear so I'm not too sure what your talking about."

Her face went from smiling to awe. "Oh yeah! Your that new girl that moved from new jersey, your in my math class!"

that was her! I remember I went up to the board to write an equation, luckly I got it right and didnt make a fool out of myself. "Oh yeah, I'm lilly!" I stuck out my hand, trying not to look too eager of finally meeting a new friend.

"Miley" she simply said and shook my hand. "I will let you off the hook today since you have no clue what collecting for newspaper is, maybe your mom might know, is she here?"

"No, she went to go pick up my grandma" I said playing with my fingers

"hey, there's going to be a party tonight at 8:30 if you want you could come with me, I mean I was planning on going by myself anyways" She said cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah, I mean is there going to be chaparoning?" I said nervously I didnt want to go if there wernt any parents.

"Are you kidding? Parents at a highschool party, that would be no fun, no its my friend Blake his parents are out of town." she said stepping into my house as soon as she did my mom arrived home with my grandma.

"Uhm ,mom I was wondering if I could go to this party, That my friend miley invited me too" I said walking over to miley.

"OH! A party, theres going to be parents there right?"

"Oh of course! There are going to be plenty of adults" Miley said putting out her hand for my mom to shake.

My mom smiled, not a fake one, but one like she was actully pleased with me. "Well we can always have dinner with grandma, yes go ahead but be home by Midnight" She shook Mileys hand. "I'm Mrs, Truscott but you can call me Linda"

"Alright Linda, come Lilly lets go up to your room to get ready. It was nice meeting you" Miley said and tipped her head a little, wow she was really polite.

We went upstairs, she looked at my room in disgust almost, I felt embaressed "This is your room?" She asked eyeing it.

"Well yeah, I mean..uh..yeah?" I said choking.

"Lets just get you an outfit" She said walking over to my closet.

"These are really cute abercrombie jeans, AND you have never wore them?" she asked hugging the jeans to herself.

"I can wear them tonight" I said shurgging, I didnt really like her, she was fake as can be, but she is my token to get into that party and I want to be cool and I'm not a mean person so I'm just going to keep everything to myself.

I got dressed into my black converes with my Ambercromie jeans, I also put on a gray shirt that said "A. eagle" with a cherry, not a good match but it was the nicest I could find. I headed downstairs where I saw her mom and miley. Miley had that fake smile on just like my mom, looks like she was spending too much time with my mom. I could tell neiher of them were impressed with my outfit. I didnt care I just wanted to leave.

Once we left the house miley said something to me, of course it was rude "What are you wearing?" 

"Uhm, clothes?" I snickered back looking at her awkwardly.

She ignored my comment and changed the subject. "Were going to walk, blakes house is close to your house"

I shurrged. When we entered it was loud with people, all different ages. There were even 18 year olds there. I'm surprised they hadnt got the cops called on them. I parted from Miley she was probably off doing god know's what. I was looking around the room, I felt uncomfortable. All of the sudden something got my eye.

It was him, and he was walking over hear with a beer in his hand. I could tell he was drunk just by the way he was walking.

This is going to be a long night I thought to myself as I tried to walk away from him.

**AN- dun dun dun xD. There will be some loliver in the next chapter and some in the fourth chapter too..**

**Read & review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- chapter 3 xD keep reviewing.**

**DISCLAIMER-i do not own hannah montana xD**

Oliver's big brown chocolate eyes lasered into Lilly's head. She tried walking away until she found something grab her wrist. She turned around, Oliver was stareing right at her. What does he want?

"Hey b-baby where you goin'?" He finally choked out, she pulled away hard.

"Get off of me!" She yelled trying to get someones attention, but they were all too drunk to even comprehend what she was saying.

"Not so fast" he said bringing her down on the couch splling beer on her lap.

"OLIVER!" she screamed "Get off of me, NOW!" she pulled away as hard as she could.

He finally released and when he did she slapped him across the face. She wanted to leave but she wasnt going to let Oliver ruin her night. She decided to calm her nerves by getting a drink of punch. She poured some in a cup and took a sip. It didnt taste like cherry but there was a lemon floating in it so she thought it was just the lemon.

After about an hour, she had drank about 5 cups.

"Wow, this stuff is really addicting" she said to herself as she swallowed another sip hard. After a while she started loosening up, then Miley came up to her.

"Sweet party, huh?" She stuttered as she took a shot of Vodka.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome, hey whats in this punch?" She asked inquisitively eyeing the cup.

"I dont know, I didnt bring it" she sneered back and simply walked off.

"God I hate her!" lilly said in a loud whisper. Then all of the sudden someone grabbed her waist, frozen in fear she turned around. It was Oliver.

**LILLYS POV**

"Not now Oliver, let me go" even though I liked being in his arms. _Oh god now what am I saying?_ I moved his arms away from me and kept on walking. His breathe wasnt reallly attracting me.

I was doing fine until he started kissing my neck.I yelled and kicked. Finally I got from his arms. I wanted to go home and die. I didnt want Oliver lugging on me. I started running.

The only thing I could feel was my own heartbeat and my shoes thumping on the ground. I wanted to run to a place where no one could find me. I wanted to get away from Oliver and miley. I didnt like this school, and I deffinatly didnt like the people there.

I ran to the beach, I didnt actully stop until I got in the middle of the beach. I took off my converse, they were giving me blisters. I walked along the beach, the cold sand was getting in between my my feet. I was silent and solemn. I thought to myself. For awhile.

Practically an hour.

I finally got up; wiped off my body and headed off.

I got home around 12:30 and my mom flipped.

"Lillian! Where on earth have you been!?" She yelled so the whole neighbors could hear.

"At a party, I told you!" I exclaimed back, knowing exactly why she was mad, its just funny to watch her get all into it.

"Why are you home so late then?" She said tapping her fingers on the table, I couldnt stand her. She wasnt making the sitution any better.

"Chill mom, I didnt do anything illgel, i'm not drunk so whats the big deal?" I asked and before she could answer I headed up to my room.

"Lilly, dont play middleman with me!" she screamed up the steps. I ignored her and slammed my body down on my bed.

I missed my old friends, my school, my nice mom, my dad. I just missed everything.

I wanted to leave, and go home. To new Jersey, I never cried in my life, but it felt as if I was going to. My life basically sucked.

I havent made any new friends, except for Miley who I dont really consider a "friend" she just uses me, but I dont know what she uses me for...yet.

The only thing I made was a stalker, who haressed me. But on the bright side he was kinda cute.

This made me smile a little although I hated him. Can he just not get it? I dont like him, and I never will! He was a self centered jerk who thinks everyone is inlove with him. Well guess what? I'm not! I will never fall inlove with him, and I wil deffinatly NOT like him. I said to myself.

Oliver Oken is an ass! Period.

**AN- ah! I totally hate this chapter, it sucks, I dont know why, I just wasnt in the writing mood but I had to update for you guys! I know I said there will be Loliver in this chapter but I lied..I think I was going to fast. But I promise either next chapter or the 5th one I havent reallly decieded. Oh and even though this chapter is realllly short and suckish Will you still review? The more reviews I get the more confidence I have to write this story. And if I get atleast 17 reviews I will make the 4th chapter extra long and some Loliver fluff since this chapter totally sucked. Oh and maybe JUST maybe, if I get enough reviews I might post the 4th one later today **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-k, so I'm going to make this chapter as long as I can with loliver fluff xD It's not going to be straight on LOLIVERNESS but you will see a connection between them in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Hannah Montana, if I did. Lilly & Oliver would be together!**

I woke up early Sunday morning. I wanted to take a shower, I felt dirty, I felt dry and I felt sick to my stomach. I slipped into the shower clothes off and started to clean myself. I ran my fingers through my air to make sure I got all the shampoo out. I rubbed my smooth body with the soap bar and continued to clean myself. After about a good 10 minute shower my thoughts were cleared and I was clean. I stepped out dried off and wrapped myself in a towel.

I got dressed in khaki Capri pants, a gray and red checkered shirt, my black converse and my orange beanie cap. I didn't match at all and I didn't care. I just wanted to get away for a while. I will probably go to the beach again last night I cleared a lot of my thoughts there. Even if there will be a lot of people I can find a place by myself. I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts, threw on my white jacket unzipped and headed downstairs.

"Honey where are you going?" There it was again, my mom's voice. She can never leave me alone. I mean I'm 15 for god's sake and she always has to question me. I hate when she uses those words like 'Honey' and 'Dear' I hated her and those words. If she were to die right now I wouldn't care. I know that sounded harsh but I just hated my mom at times. Most of the times.

"Out" I muttered and opened the door to walk out.

It was about 10am I didn't have a watch but I could tell by the sky. Smooth and clear, not one cloud in the sky. I liked it like that. It wasn't hot but it wasn't cold. But it was cold enough to wear a jacket. I looked down at my hands. I started playing with my fingers. My black nail polish was chipping off. Why was I so nervous? I thought to myself. I'm not meeting anyone. I'm just going to the beach to clear my thoughts. I started shaking. What is wrong with me?

I finally arrived at the beach and my shaking stopped, my nervousness stopped. That was really weird.

There weren't really that many people at the beach as I thought. Well come to think of it, it is only 10am I bet people are still sleeping. Not in New jersey. Where I lived everyone was up by at least 8oclock. God I missed it there. I felt a tear starting to form. I started to run, again. I arrived at a spot on the beach. No one was there. There were a couple of rocks and pigeons Other than that it was me, and the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks.

I sat on the rock thinking, why were people such asses here? First Oliver then Miley…. Oliver the most though. He didn't know how to treat a lady. But something inside of me wanted him. It was weird, and I was confused. I couldn't _want_ Oliver. He was a jerk, I mean he basically tried to rape me. Well, at least I think he did. Whatever he was trying to do, it didn't turn me on and it made me hate him since day 1. I took of my jacket and set it on the rock using it as a bolster for my head. I must have been really tired or hadnt got any sleep that night because I dozed right off.

"Tired?" a voice had woken me up, scared to death I opened my eyes fast and sat straight up. It was Oliver, man he just wont leave me alone.

"Oh, hi" I mumbled to myself rubbing my head, man that rock had hurt. I studied him with my eyes, tracing is figure, man did he have a good body, shaggy brown hair and his big chocolate brown eyes to go with it. Not to mention he was shirtless. Oh man Lilly! You got to stop this. You.Do.Not.Like.Him! I shook my head and he sat right next to me.

"Lilly, I just wanted to apologize for my foolish act last night, I was drunk…." His voice trailed off and he looked out into the waves. He was actually kinda cute like that. And he _did_ apologize. But on the other hand he was sexually haressing me and I couldn't just forgive him like that It was going to take some time. What if he does it again?

I smiled a little, but I didn't let him see that. I don't want him to think that he can step all over me. I mean I barely knew him and what was he trying to do? Hit on me? I was playing with my fingers again. Why was I so nervous? I took a deep breath and responded.

"Yeah its okay" I said in a low, soft voice. But I knew he could still hear me, and understand me.

"Really?!" He said enthusiastically. Why was he so happy? Did he like me? I sure hope not, well…. I don't know anymore I'm even confusing myself. Did I want him or not? I sighed and looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm not that type of person to hold grudges, you were pretty drunk though. And just because I forgave you doesn't mean I want to be your friend or anything…" My voice trailed off, I felt bad because right after I said that he had that puppy dog face like he wanted me to be his friend.

"Oh, I understand" he said under his sadness, he looked down at his feet and was mumbling to himself. I didn't bother to ask what he was saying, I didn't feel like talking to him right now.

I sighed and frowned a little bit. "Well, I better get going, my mother is probably wondering where I am" Not that I cared and it's not like I wanted to go back there I started walking. Before I knew it he had grabbed a hold of my arm. "Uh oh" I whispered to myself. What if he gets mad and try's to do something with me. I swept his hand of off me and turned around.

"Yes?" I said eyeing him, god he was so gorgeous.

"Do you want to go get something? Like icecream?" He said smiling.

Maybe he could change, maybe he was trying to change, but why for me? I'm nothing special I wanted to say yes, but part of me was saying no. I mean maybe just maybe if I spend more time with him he could be nicer and I could actually make my first friend. Miley? No Miley isn't a friend she's more like a aqauintance. I nodded slighty at the thought of Miley not being my friend. I hope he didn't think I was nodding at his question. He probably did see me so I had no choice but to say yes.

"Yeah sure" I said grabbing my jacket.

It was about a 10minute walk, Oliver hadn't tried to make any move on me, thank god. Maybe this friendship could work. But right now I really don't consider him a friend. I just consider him a person I'm having ice cream with. Not only was he not making a move but he wasn't talking either, I sighed, he sensed something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he said walking slighty a bit faster.

"Huh? Oh me , yeah I'm fine" I said avoiding eye contact.

I wish I had said no, this was way too awkward for me.

**AN-YAY! I thought I did better on this on then the last one. Again its not that very long, but I got some Loliver in? Next chapter will be a lot of loliver I promise because I might post the 5****th**** chapter today because I stayed home sick so maybe if I'm in a writing mood later I will post a new chapter. But yeah keep R&R. I might not have Miley in this story anymore since I'm focusing more on Oliver, but still I don't know yet.**

**xoxox Kitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- ah, so so so so so SO sorry I havent updated in 4 days, reallly. I feel so horrible. I was really busy and GAH, please forgive me!?!? I'm also going to update "Something more" tonight too, a lot of people like that**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own hannah montana**

**CHAPTER 5!**

I ordered my icecream, chocolate with marshmellow fluff as a topping in a cup. I waited for Oliver. He got the same thing as me, not surprising. We went outside and sat on a bench together, I sat pretty far from him, I still wasnt comfortable.

"Thanks for the icecream" I said under my breathe and took a bite.

"Yeah, no problem. I hope this isnt too awkward, I dont want it to be.." I looked up at him, I couldnt help but smile. He was cute, really cute. But it was akward on the other hand.

"Just a little" I scooted closer to him, this surprised him, I could tell because he had that face on him, I can't descibe it, but it was cute. Actully everything he does is cute. Maybe I was becoming attracted to him.

He looked up at me, but I couldnt look away, he had already caught me looking at him. He also scooted closer to me, and this time we were pretty close. The side of our legs were a centimeter apart but I filled that gap in by scooting closer. It has been about 2mins of akward silence. We both broke it by just randomly laughing. It was weird, was I actully bonding with him!? I shook my head and took another bite of my icecream, getting that marshmellow stuff on my nose.

Oliver started laughing and I didnt know why. Was something on my face!? I wondered. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I said trying to look at my face.

He gasped in between breathes. "You got a little something" he said and was rubbing his finger on his nose to show me that I had something on my nose. I started laughing with hm to hide the embaressment. Before I could react he took a napkin and wiped it off my nose for me.

"Thanks" I said laughing a little, I was finally loosening up.

"No problem, I should probably get you home, do you mind if I walk you?" he said getting up. I shook my head, I was happy he offered. He stuck his hand out to help me up and I grabbed it, but didnt want to let go. Before both of us knew it our fingers were laced together but we both acted like we didnt know it. We started walking.

The autumn leaves swept the through the air. Me and Olivers fingers were still intertwined. I had already threw my icecream away. It was pretty cold anyways. He looked at me smiling, then finally spoke up.

"Your really pretty, did you know that?" He said looking right through my eyes.

My cheek turned a shade of red and I smiled a little. "Thanks" I said in a soft toned out voice. I didnt even know what to say. We took a shortcut through the beach. Oliver looked down right away and let go of my hand. I looked up to see his friends in a circle talking.

"If you want to I will walk my-" he cut me off right away.

"No, no I'm fine, and so are you" He said walking past them.

"OLIVER!" a voice shouted he cursed to himself and turned around.

"Oh, hey guys" he said, his voice shaking.

One of his friends looked at me in disgust. "What are you doing with the new girl!?"

"Oh, we just uhm..." he took a step closer to them and looked back, glaring at me. "I dont know man she just started following me" He said laughing at me. My eyes filled up in tears, I wanted to punch him in the face. Why was he doing this!? I hated him, I HATED HIM! I thought he was sorry, I thought he wanted to be my friend. Oliver started giving 'his friends' high fives. Thats when I started running. When I looked back Oliver was staring right at me with a sad frown upon his face.

I finally reached my destination, my house. The last place I wanted to be. I looked through the window and my mom was sitting on the couch. I didnt want to go inside, so I just sat on the porch steps until she left the room. I burned my head into my knees and started crying.

It was about 6o clock and I had been out there for about 20minutes. I wish I hadnt threw out my icecream I was starting to get hungry. A few minutes later a boy walked past, he glanced at me and when I saw him I knew him automactically. It was Oliver. Right when I saw him I started going up my porch steps. I didnt care if my momquestioned me about my red, puffing eyes. I just didnt even want to talk to oliver.

"Lilly, wait!" a voice shouted.

"Get away from me, I never want to talk to you again!" I shouted back, but not too loud I didnt want my mom to hear me.

"Lilly! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I was being a jerk infront of my friends" He said grabbing my arm to calm me down.

"Oliver! Get off of me" I replied back, not even caring if my mom heard me or not. "Sorry isnt going to change anything. I was starting to like you until you said I was following you. I'm not a follower, and its pretty funny because werent you the one stalking me for the past 3 days!?" I said glaring at him, about to cry again.

"Lilly, I was just..." he took a deep breathe. "Lilly I liked you too, a lot in fact. But I'm really sorry, and I want to be friends with you again. I will do anything. _Anything_" he said looking straight into my eyes. "I want to be friends with you, but I dont want my friends to know" That was it, that was the line that shot through me like a bullet. I looked at him, my face was red, my eyes were puffy. I finally responded.

"Like, secret friends?" I said, my voice shaking.

He smiled. "Yes, exactly like that! I'm so glad you finally caught on."

I looked at him shaking my head. "Your a real ass." I slapped his shoulder and went into my house. I looked out the window, he was gone. I turned around and slid onto the floor crying as hard as I could. My mom came over to me right away and I didnt even care, well for a second. Right when she wrapped her should around me I got up and wiped my eyes.

"Honey, is everything okay?" she said wrapping me into a tight hug.

I hugged her back, this is the time where I usally need a hug. I hugged her tight and responded weakly.

"Yeah..mom I'm fine I just fell and hurt my arm." I said and I slapped my head thinking that was the worst excuse ever and I knew my mom didnt believe since she knows I never cry if I get hurt.

"Oh! Sweetie, do you want to get it checked out?" What a dumbass I thught to myself. All the hints were obvious. I hadnt of hurt my arm. See? This is why I hate her. But I guess its my fault for telling her.

"No, i'm fine, I think" I said and headed up to my room so I didnt have to hear her voice again. I threw myself onto my bed and hugged my pillow tightly as I thought to myself.

_Am I pretty?_

**AN- read and review :) I tried to make it a good chapter.**


End file.
